


All For You

by EloiseReed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is not much better, Bucky might be a bit of an exhibitionist, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve is a bad date, Steve might be ok with that, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloiseReed/pseuds/EloiseReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two Brooklyn boys who don't understand their own kinks, doing their best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> A little pre-war Stucky smut for your summer reading pleasure.

“Steve here’s an artist, ladies,” Bucky clapped a large hand on Steve's shoulder, “Alice, I'll bet he could even draw those beautiful eyes of yours.”

Steve huffed and rolled his own eyes. Bucky just leaned back against the wall of the dingy dancehall. Their dates for the night, a raven-haired stunner named Lorna, and her friend, who Steve had just been reminded was named Alice, giggled. Neither of them so much as glanced at Steve. 

“Do _you_ draw, Bucky?” Lorna asked.

“Nah,” Bucky said with a wink, “I've got other talents.”

The girls pretended to be shocked, and Steve sipped his beer to prevent himself from saying something insulting.

“But I do have an eye for beauty,” Bucky continued, resting the backs of his fingers on Lorna’s cheek.

_Oh brother._

A table freed up next to them and Bucky quickly ushered the four of them over. He pulled out a chair for Lorna while Steve half heartedly did the same for Alice. 

Steve hated this. Obviously he and Bucky couldn't go around letting people know they were an item, but these dates they went on for appearances were insufferable. Steve had never enjoyed dating even before, but now it was agony. 

Bucky flirted with both women, his arm around Lorna the whole time. Steve sat across from him and watched the people dancing in front of the band. He wanted to go home. He was sure he could leave right now and neither of the young ladies would notice or care. 

His eyes, as always, found their way back to Bucky. It was July and Bucky was in shirtsleeves. His collar was unbuttoned, and his skin glowed with summer tan. His eyes were wicked as he charmed the two women, and their eyes shone with a mix of delight and desire that Steve could certainly relate to. He knew all too well how it felt to be smitten with Bucky Barnes. 

Steve drained the last of his beer and tried to think of a way he could suggest cutting the evening short without seeming like too big of an asshole. His gaze followed Bucky's fingers as they drifted up and inside the collar of his shirt, pulling the white fabric down, just slightly, on the left side. 

Bucky's hand dropped, and Steve’s breath caught. 

There was a mark, just below Bucky’s clavicle. It was visible only to Steve from this angle, but Bucky _wanted_ him to see it. A dark purple welt that Steve had left there the previous night. Steve stared and remembered the way Bucky had hissed his approval when he had realized Steve was sucking hard enough to break capillaries. Because Bucky _loved_ it when Steve was aggressive. Dominant. 

Bucky had informed Steve of the double date he had arranged for them the following night, and it had put Steve in a dark mood. 

“You’ll like Alice,” Bucky had said, “and I heard she has a thing for stubborn jerks.”

“She’ll love _you_ , then.”

“Oh no,” Bucky said dreamily. He was really turning it on. “I’m taking out this gorgeous dame, Lorna. She’s somethin’ else, Steve. Wait’ll you see her.”

Steve had slammed his book shut and pushed his chair back sharply from the table. 

“Be sure to invite me to the wedding,” he grumbled. He’d stormed to another corner of their ridiculously small apartment.

Because Bucky was a shit, or because he just loved Steve that much, he’d kept antagonizing him until Steve shoved him hard with both hands. Bucky stumbled backward, landing on his ass on the bed. Steve was absolutely _livid_ and Bucky…

...Bucky had smirked and bit his bottom lip and Steve _attacked_.

Bucky had been pushed backward until his back was flat against the headboard. Steve had straddled his lap and kissed him forcefully, angrily, pressing the back of Bucky’s head hard against the wood. 

“Fuck you,” he’d growled between kisses, “fuck you, Barnes. Such a goddamn asshole.”

Steve’s fingers had unbuttoned Bucky’s shirt as his mouth traveled down his neck... 

“...aren’t you, Stevie?”

Steve snapped back to attention.

“Pardon?”

“I was sayin’ you’re starting art classes in September.”

_Were they still talking about his dumb art?_

“Yes,” he said, his voice a little hoarser than he wanted it to be, “I am.”

“Neat,” the girl (Alice?) said disinterestedly.

Lorna asked Bucky a question that Steve didn’t hear because Bucky’s hand had found its way back inside his collar. His index finger gently circled over the mark on his chest and Steve’s ears filled with white noise. Bucky’s eyes never left Lorna’s face. No one in the world knew what he was doing right now, or what it meant, except Steve.

Steve was entranced by the slow circles being traced by Bucky’s fingers. He gripped his empty beer bottle and tried to will away the arousal that curled through him. Bucky knew exactly what he was doing, though, and without warning he pressed two fingers into the centre of the mark, hard enough that the flesh around the indent turned white. The girls probably didn’t notice at all, but Steve didn’t miss the way Bucky closed his eyes for a brief second, and parted his lips slightly.

Steve gasped. Bucky’s hand dropped.

“You alright there, Rogers?”

Steve glared at him. Bucky’s face was all concern, eyebrow raised, but his lips twitched.

“Fine,” Steve said tightly.

“C’mon, doll,” Bucky said, turning his attention abruptly back to his date, “let's go tear up the dance floor.”

 _Great,_ Steve thought as he watched them walk away together, Bucky pulling her tight against his body. His head was dipped, his lips brushing her ear and even from this distance Steve heard her flirty little laugh. 

Steve sighed and turned to the girl sitting next to him, who was possibly the only person in the room who looked as miserable as he did. 

“Sorry, I, uh...I'm not much of a dancer,” Steve said. He _was_ sorry. He was sure this Alice girl was plenty nice, and it wasn't her fault that Steve hated dancing, and dating in general. Or that he was preoccupied by a surge of lust for his secret boyfriend. She had been drug out here tonight, same as Steve. He could at least make an effort.

“Are you, um...you live in Brooklyn?” he asked.

Instead of answering, she stood up, “I'm going to the ladies room. Excuse me.”

Steve nodded to himself after she left. Made sense. 

He turned his attention to the dance floor and watched Bucky lindy hop with Lorna. They were really a spectacular couple, both great dancers and both stunning to look at. Like the stars of a big musical picture. 

Twenty minutes went by and Alice never returned. Steve sat at the table, his empty beer bottle his only companion. 

“Nuts to this,” he said finally, and stood up. He glanced around for Bucky but couldn't spot him on the dance floor. He moved toward the door when he spotted the back of Lorna’s dark green dress. There were hands on the back of that dress, gliding over the fabric, and Steve realized she was necking with Bucky against a wall. 

Steve wasn't shocked. This was far from the first time Bucky had made time with a dame since they’d started with each other, but that didn't make it fun to watch. Bucky had insisted that it was important that he do this, be seen with girls. Have a reputation, even, as a ladies man. Steve understood and even reluctantly agreed with his reasoning. He just wished Bucky didn't seem to enjoy it so goddamn much.

As he watched, frozen to the spot by his own unhappiness, he saw Bucky’s eyes open and land right on him. Bucky’s mouth moved down her neck and he kept his eyes locked with Steve’s. 

And then the bastard winked at him.

Steve chewed his lip to stifle a grin. He nodded his head toward the door and Bucky’s head made the slightest movement of acknowledgment. _I'll see you at home._

_You'd better believe it, asshole. After the stunts you were pulling tonight?_

_****_

Steve had been home for two hours when he heard the door open. He sat up from where he had been lying flat on his back on the bed, plotting. He had stripped his button-down shirt off and was now wearing only his sleeveless undershirt and trousers. 

“Thought you'd be asleep,” Bucky grinned as he sauntered over to Steve. Bucky’s hair was disheveled, far from the meticulous slicked-back style he had left the apartment with that night. 

“Bullshit,” Steve said, standing to meet him.

Bucky stopped a couple of feet away from Steve and put his hands in his pockets. “That Lorna is something else, huh?”

Steve shrugged. “Seemed alright. Didn't get as close a look as you did.”

Bucky smirked. “I got them home safe, by the way. Knew you'd want to know that.”

“Mm.”

Bucky dropped the act. “Steve, you know I do it for us, right?”

“I know you do _some of it_ for us.”

“All of it, Stevie. Everything. You know that. It's all for you.”

“ _Do I_ know that?” Steve asked, his voice challenging, his chin jutted up, “I might need reminding.”

He had a split second to register the change in Bucky’s face before Bucky’s mouth was on his. His hands grabbed firmly onto Steve’s slim hips, pulling him against his own. 

“This is for you,” Bucky breathed, pressing his erection hard against Steve’s belly. “You make me fucking crazy, you know that?”

His mouth moved onto Steve’s neck, and Steve tipped his head back, baring his throat. “Tell me,” Steve said, his voice as commanding as he could possibly make it under the circumstances. 

“All I can think about. You know how badly I wanted to haul you out of that chair, push you down on the table and just…”

“No,” Steve interrupted, “ _I_ would have grabbed _you_. Pressed you down and opened that shirt the rest of the way. Showed those girls what I'd done. Show them who you belong to.”

“Shit, Steve.”

“You _wanted_ to show them, didn't you? You were showing _me_ , but you wanted _them_ to know too, didn't you?”

Bucky rocked his hips against Steve and gasped a little. “I did. Damn, I did, Steve. I wanted to.”

“And what would they have thought?” Steve challenged him, “What would they have said if they knew?”

“I don't care,” Bucky said, his fingers digging into Steve’s hips, “I don't fucking care.”

Bucky spun them both around suddenly and slammed Steve against the wall, hiking him up with hands under his slender thighs. He kissed his mouth wildly, possessively. Both of them lost in the fantasy of not being careful anymore. Of making out with each other in dance halls like Bucky made out with girls.

“Want you, Steve. Please. I need it. I need you.”

Steve trained his voice to be cool, even though he was molten lava inside. “I don't know if you deserve it tonight, James Buchanan.”

“I'll be good, Stevie. I'll be so sweet for you. Please, I need you so bad. You can feel how bad I need ya.”

Steve dragged his fingers through Bucky’s hair, pulling slightly at the ends before releasing. “On the bed,” he said, “and lose the clothes.”

Bucky released Steve and stepped back, grinning from ear to ear. He walked backward toward the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Steve remained where he was, watching. He watched Bucky remove the shirt, and then pull his undershirt over his head. And there was that dark purple mark again.

Bucky opened his belt and dropped his pants, then quickly removed his socks and boxers. Steve had seen him naked a million times, but it never got old. In the dim light of their tiny bedroom, Bucky looked like a painting, too beautiful to be real. He sat on the bed and Steve, still clothed, moved to stand between his thighs. Steve ran his hands firmly through Bucky’s hair, pushing it back and tilting Bucky's head up. 

“Did you like dancing with her?” he asked. 

“I wished it was you,” Bucky said, eyes locked on Steve’s. “Were you watching?”

Steve brushed thumbs over Bucky’s cheekbones. “Yeah. Much as I could stand. You look good when you're dancing.”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s shirt and pulled him in for a fervent, unrestrained kiss. Steve's hands moved down from where they had cradled Bucky’s face to his shoulders, then slid them down his arms. Bucky tasted like cigarettes and smelled like sweat and pomade and Steve loved it. 

He let Bucky slide his undershirt up his belly until it bunched under Steve’s arms, then Steve broke away so he could pull it over his head and drop the shirt to the floor. Bucky had already moved on to Steve’s trousers, quickly unfastening them and pushing them down off his hips. Steve moved back from Bucky and removed his pants and socks. He stood in front of him in his boxers. 

Bucky’s hair was sticking out in all directions. His mouth was red and swollen and wet. His eyes were hooded, pupils huge and dark. Steve never felt desirable outside this room. Never felt wanted or attractive. But here in their room, on nights like this one, Bucky would look at Steve like he had fallen from heaven. It was all Steve could do to keep it together under the weight of so much reverence. He knew, though he may not ever understand why, that Bucky was gone for him. That he loved Steve every bit as much as Steve loved Bucky. He couldn't understand it, but he was going to make damn sure Bucky got everything he deserved from him. 

“Lie down,” Steve said, and he pulled off the last of his clothing. Bucky grinned and did as he was told. He gave Steve’s rigid dick, which he liked to refer to as ‘Steve’s big secret,’ an appreciative glance.

“Don't know how you don't topple over from the weight of that thing,” Bucky said. 

“Shut it.” But Steve was secretly grateful that at least one part of his body was maybe worthy of what was now spread out before him. 

He crawled up Bucky's body and wrapped his slim fingers around Bucky's strong wrists, pressing them down into the mattress on either side of Bucky’s head. Bucky's smirk faded as his jaw slackened. He _loved_ this. 

It was ridiculous, of course. Bucky could easily throw Steve off of him if he wanted. But he wouldn’t.

Steve kissed him hard, and Bucky’s hips rocked up to press his erection against Steve’s thigh. He made a beautiful sound in the back of his throat, which Steve swallowed. Steve squeezed both of Bucky’s wrists before releasing them, a warning. _Keep them where I want them._

Steve braced himself on the mattress with one hand, and traced a finger down Bucky’s face with the other. He trailed it down to the purple welt on Bucky’s chest, and gently pressed on it. Bucky hissed, and Steve felt Bucky’s dick twitch against him. 

“This what you wanted me to see?” Steve asked, his finger tracing a circle around the bruise. 

“Wanted you to know I was thinking ‘bout you.”

“Were you thinking about me when you were kissing her?” He pressed on the bruise. Bucky squirmed. 

“Yes! God, Steve, you know I was. ‘m always thinking about you,” his lips quirked up, “But…”

“But?”

“She was a real good kisser.”

Steve pressed his thumb firmly into the bruise, because that’s what Bucky wanted, and Bucky cried out, louder than he ought to. 

“Shhh!” Steve warned, “you trying to get us in trouble?”

“I'm sorry!” Bucky hissed.

“Should we stop?” Steve asked, an empty threat if there ever was one. 

“I'll be good,” Bucky said quickly, “God, Steve, I'll be so good.”

“Don't get me wrong,” Steve said coolly, “I like the noises you make.”

“Can't help it sometimes.”

“I know.” Steve brushed his fingers up the length of Bucky’s cock. Bucky squirmed. “I’d love to get you somewhere real private someday. Let you make all the noise you want.”

“You too, Stevie. I'll bet you'd sing so pretty for me.”

And Steve had to close his eyes for a moment as a surge of arousal coursed through him. 

“What do you want tonight, Bucky?” he asked, finding it more difficult to keep his voice even. 

“Want you in my lap,” Bucky said without hesitation, “want you right up against me. Wanna see your face.”

“And?”

“Want your teeth on me,” Bucky said, a little breathless, “want a new reminder. Love it when you leave marks. Love wearing ‘em. Love you, Stevie.”

Steve leaned forward and kissed Bucky in reply. He wrapped his fingers around the wrists that Bucky had obediently not moved and pulled them up off the mattress. Bucky took the hint and sat up, shifting until his back was against the headboard. Steve straddled his lap.

Bucky's hands stroked firmly down Steve’s back and cupped Steve’s ass. Steve reached and grabbed the jar of Vaseline out of the drawer of their rickety nightstand. Bucky took it from him and got to work. 

Bucky had had a lot of practice with this by now, and he had gotten _very_ good at it. His fingers expertly stroked and teased Steve’s opening while he murmured encouragements into Steve’s ear. 

“That feel good, sweetheart? Been thinking about this all night. Gonna make this so good for you.”

He worked his way up to three fingers inside Steve, and it was all Steve could do to keep himself from fucking himself on them. Instead he kept himself as still as he could while Bucky twisted and curled his fingers, stroking the magic spot inside that made Steve see stars. 

“God you're so pretty, Steve. You should see. I could get you off just like this, couldn't I?”

“Don't,” Steve gasped, “don't you dare.” Because Bucky was right. It could all be over in a minute if Steve didn't get back in the driver’s seat. 

“That’s enough,” Steve said through gritted teeth. “Knock it off or I won't let you…”

Bucky smirked and slowly withdrew his fingers. Steve rested his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder for a second, trying to regain his composure. 

He scooped some Vaseline out of the jar that Bucky had placed on top of the nightstand and wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s head rolled back against the headboard. “Shit, yes. Finally.”

Steve slicked his cock with firm, confident strokes. He wanted to say something that would really get Bucky going. He thought hard before saying, in his deepest, calmest tone, 

“Look at me.”

And Bucky did. 

“I don't want anyone else seeing you like this, Bucky. This belongs to me.”

Bucky’s mouth fell open and he nodded. Steve nodded too.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You,” Bucky answered. No hesitation. 

“When?”

“All the time. Always. Forever.”

“Damn right.”

Steve positioned himself over Bucky’s cock and sank down. This was something _he_ had gotten good at, and he was able to take all of Bucky in one smooth glide. 

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky sighed against Steve’s shoulder, “you feel perfect.”

Bucky gripped Steve’s hips and helped him move, and Steve watched his face dissolve into pure ecstasy. _This_ was what Bucky wanted. _This_ was what he waited for. Those girls…

“Don't mean nothing,” Bucky confirmed, as if reading Steve’s thoughts, “none of those dames mean a damn thing to me, Steve. Just need you, just like this…”

Steve was finding it harder to stay in control. He braced his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and moved faster. 

“Shit, Steve. _Yes!_ Just like that.”

Bucky’s head fell back against the headboard, baring his throat, and Steve didn't hesitate. He attacked the tender flesh with his teeth and tongue, then pressed his lips hard against it and sucked. He heard Bucky whimper. He felt his fingers clench tighter around Steve’s hips, digging in almost painfully.

When Steve leaned back he could see the red mark blooming on Bucky’s skin. It was daringly high on his neck, probably above the collar, and it was going to be a nasty one. 

Steve brushed his fingers over it, and Bucky shuddered. “Thank you,” he murmured, and opened his eyes halfway to gaze drunkenly at Steve. “So good to me, sweetheart.” He sounded a million miles away, floating.

Steve was in awe. How he was able to get Bucky looking like this, talking like this, he'll never know. His stunning, silver-blue eyes, dark ringed and clouded with lust. The thick waves of his dark hair falling and curling around his face. His perfect dark lips, slack and glistening. The strong muscles in his shoulders and arms rippling under summer golden skin as he gripped Steve, holding him as close as possible. 

Steve realized that he had stopped moving. They were both just looking at each other, completely blissful even though neither of them had gotten off yet.

Steve lifted up, and slid back down. Slowly. And Bucky groaned. He did it again.

“You're gonna kill me, Stevie. Gonna fucking kill me.”

Steve grinned and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and kissed him. Bucky pushed his tongue into his mouth and turned the kiss into something obscene. Steve sped up until he was riding Bucky as hard as he could. With each rise and fall his own dick rubbed against Bucky’s hard stomach, bringing him closer to the edge. He could feel it coming now, everything igniting inside him. His eyes had squeezed shut so he could focus on pushing this feeling to the brink. 

He felt Bucky’s muscles tighten in his shoulders. He felt Bucky lose control and start thrusting his hips wildly up into Steve, breaking their rhythm but Steve couldn't possibly care. He heard the breathless, strangled gasp that Bucky always made just before he came apart.

Steve opened his eyes and was met with Bucky’s, wide and amazed and even a little wet…

Bucky pulled a hand away from Steve’s hip and quickly brought it to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles. He was still way too loud when he came. His other hand balled into a fist and punched the mattress. He never took his eyes off Steve’s.

It was too much, and Steve shattered. He wanted to keep looking at Bucky, but it hit him so hard and so quickly that he did the only thing he could think of and lunged forward to press his mouth into Bucky’s shoulder. He felt Bucky's hands stroking his back as Steve screamed against Bucky’s skin, muffled but still dangerously loud. His climax seemed to go on forever as he covered them both with his release. 

When Steve had stopped trembling, Bucky cradled his face in his hands and kissed him, slow and lazy.

“No one else, Steve,” he sighed, “ain't never gonna be anyone else who’s so good to me.”

“That's good,” Steve said, “‘cause no self-respecting girl is gonna have you with this on your neck.” His fingers trailed over the new mark, which was already darkening to purple.

Bucky’s fingers reached up to touch the spot as well. 

“Better make sure I don’t run into Lorna tomorrow,” Bucky grinned, “she’ll know she’s not the one who put that there.”

Steve shrugged, and moved to stand up. “Aw, everyone knows Bucky Barnes is a ladies man.”

Bucky reached out and grabbed Steve’s wrist.

“Steve, you know...I mean it. I do it for us. I’d do anything for us.”

Steve was taken aback by the sudden seriousness in Bucky’s tone.

“Yeah, Buck. Sure. I know.”

Steve left, his wrist slipping from Bucky’s grasp. He went to the sink and cleaned his torso, then brought a damp cloth back to the bedroom for Bucky. 

Bucky was sitting on the edge of the bed, head down. Hands gripping the mattress on either side of him.

“I’m gonna figure this out,” he said. “I know we’re never gonna be able to…”

“Hey,” Steve said softly, as he handed him the cloth, “the good thing about being a couple of nobodies is that maybe no one gives a damn what we do. The world doesn’t even notice us.”

“The world should,” Bucky grumbled, “the world _will_. You’re gonna be a great artist…”

“Yeah, and maybe I’ll be the President someday too,” Steve said, giving Bucky’s shoulder a playful nudge. 

When Bucky didn’t look up, Steve sighed and sat on the bed beside him.

“What’s wrong, Bucky?”

Bucky was silent a long while, and when he spoke, his voice trembled. 

“Just...how long can we keep this up? It’s so fucking hard.”

Steve squeezed his hand. “I know.”

“Don't want you to forget how much I love you, that's all. Don't want you to think I'm not yours.”

Bucky's fingers grazed the new swollen mark on his neck.

“Let's get some sleep,” Steve said. “You get too worried about stuff when you're tired.”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed, “but...can you...can you say it? I just need to hear you say it.”

Steve looked at him. “Lie down,” he said. Bucky did.

Steve lay on his side next to him and stroked Bucky’s hair. 

“I love you,” Steve said. “As long as I can have this, I'll put up with the rest.”

Bucky's expression was full of relief and gratitude. He reached out and touched Steve’s face.

“I called you ‘pretty,’ didn’t I? Sorry, pal. I know you hate that.”

“S’ok,” Steve said honestly, “didn’t mind it.”

“You are, you know?” Bucky said, his voice soft and adoring, “Not like a dame. I don’t mean like that. I just...I really like looking at you. Especially when you’re worked up like that.”

Steve flushed a little, but Bucky leaned up and kissed him and Steve forgot to be embarrassed. Bucky pulled him against him, resting Steve’s head on his chest. Steve didn’t always like being cuddled like this, but when Bucky started talking this way, when he let his fears show, it felt good to be held. It felt good to hold onto Bucky’s solid form and let calloused hands rub gentle paths down Steve’s back.

They were silent a long time, and Steve felt himself drifting off to sleep when Bucky said,

“Was thinking of asking Kathy out. Maybe for next week?”

“Mm.”

“Could see if she has a friend…”

“Bucky…”

“What? I like it when you’re there too.”

“You just like an audience,” Steve grumbled.

“I like you watching me,” Bucky said in a low voice, “I know that ain’t normal, but I do.”

Steve tensed underneath his hands. Maybe that was the key to Steve’s enjoyment of these horrible double dates. If Bucky liked it when Steve watched him flirting with girls, necking with them, maybe Steve could just treat the whole thing like some fucked up foreplay.

“Ok, Buck,” he said, a lot more awake than he had been a second ago, “you see if she has a friend.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Steve felt Bucky shift underneath him, and he suspected that if he moved his hand down Bucky’s stomach he’d find evidence of Bucky’s excitement about this new plan.

“And you’d watch me?” Bucky asked. He seemed in awe of this idea. “And you’d know everything I do with her, I’d wish I was doing to you? And later…”

“Geez, Buck. I need to get some sleep.”

“Don’t think I _can_ sleep now!”

Steve made an annoyed sound, but at the same time he was angling his hips away from Bucky a bit because suddenly he was a lot more aroused than he should be.

“Might forget sometimes,” Steve murmured, unable to stop himself, “might need to bring you home and mark you up, just to be safe.”

“Yeah…”

“Make sure you know who you belong to…”

His fingers brushed up the length of Bucky’s cock, as solid as Steve knew it would be. Bucky sucked in a breath and curled his fingers into the skin of Steve’s back.

“God…” Bucky breathed.

“You’re greedy tonight,” Steve commented.

Bucky hauled him closer, so Steve couldn’t hide his own arousal anymore.

“You really _do_ like this plan,” Bucky observed.

Steve crawled up onto Bucky. If he were a larger man, Steve would be smothering him with his weight. Instead he rested gently on top of Bucky’s chest and stomach, his thigh brushing Bucky’s cock as he bent his head down to kiss him.

“Treat the girls nice, though,” Steve said. “I don’t want you using them. Show them a good time, and get them home safe.”

“Always do,” Bucky grinned.

“Ok.”

****

The following week, when Bucky had Kathy on his lap in the jazz club, his hand daringly high on her thigh and his lips on her neck, Steve didn’t mind at all. 

 


End file.
